


AUBYCAI: Wholesome doodles

by Executortionist, Yojojalapenjo



Series: A Wholesome Ride [2]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Literally it's just art, i got really bored and wanted to sketch something wholesome, in which stock images are my friend, made a series for this thing lmao, spooky scary creature ch 7
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Executortionist/pseuds/Executortionist, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yojojalapenjo/pseuds/Yojojalapenjo
Summary: just a doodle i did for my among us fanfic: Among Us but Your Child's an Impostor. Check it out if you havent already!may contain spoilers if youre not caught up :3
Relationships: Crewmate & Impostor (Among Us)
Series: A Wholesome Ride [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977463
Comments: 92
Kudos: 300





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored, so instead of making dinner or writing like i should be, i drew a wholesome interaction; Jenga. 
> 
> Enjoy!


	2. Fanart by Yojojalapenjo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fanart by Yojojalapenjo, thank you so much! You can check them out at https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yojojalapenjo
> 
> NOTE: IF YOU DONT KNOW WHO THE IMPOSTORS ARE IN MY STORY, YOU MIGHT GET SPOILED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank my friend yojojalapenjo for this fanart, thanks friend!
> 
> EDIT: THERE WAS SOME ISSUES Worth viewing this image, I hope I've fixed it :3


	3. Christmas Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Green brown n red.  
> Aka lanky noodle, rudolph and angy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did it work
> 
> Update: hooray it did work. Don’t ask why green has such big pockets, i don’t even think HE knows why.


	4. Portait of Pink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trying out some new styles today, i think it turned out well ^~^
> 
> just kind of what i imagine pink to be, but of course, pink can look like anything anyone wants her to :)


	5. “I have no idea where we are.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10 was LIT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all i attempted crystal trees. Lol


	6. Brown’s drawing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And that’s when you realized. Brown had the artistic skills of a toddler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOOO anybody else REELING after that last chapter??
> 
> I wanted to make Brown’s drawing bc it made me laugh. Lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeet


	7. The Monster (Sketch)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It’s skin was a leathery pale blue, broken in places to reveal either red crystals, or to seep a liquid similar in colour. Its skin was cracked and disfigured, and the face of the beast was clearly deranged. With wide gaping eye sockets and a mouth full of the same sharp red crystals that Brown had drawn in the others." - AUBYCAI, chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> almost exactly what i see in my minds eye when i think of the creature, in sketch form! Enjoy the spooky scary


	8. Fanart by Raru_Aurora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fanart done by Raru_Aurora! Thank you so much!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love it, cute thomas baby <333 thank you again Raru_Aurora! those hearts make me feel looove, and that shade of purple is so pretty owo


	9. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pink and Thomas, wishing you a very Merry christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you! This is also posted on instagram @excuwrites


	10. Sleeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleep pile, so cute!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldnt stop myself, just imagining them all sleeping together is like a deam :'')
> 
> for more among us art, follow me @excuwrites
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
